twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/MTV First: ‘Snow White and the Huntsman’ on May 8th and Kristen Stewart on ‘The Tonight Show with Jay Leno’
Kristen Stewart's Shoes and SWATH interview pic From MTV: MTV News is very proud to announce that we will be offering fans an exclusive first look at the film via “MTV First: Snow White and the Huntsman” on Tuesday, May 8. Stewart and co-stars Charlize Theron, Chris Hemsworth and Sam Claflin will be live on MTV’s airwaves at 7:56 p.m. ET to premiere the exclusive clip, after which they will stick around for a Q&A on MTV.com hosted by MTV News’ Josh Horowitz. “I worked on it for a while, so I was really lucky, I didn’t have to jump right in,” Stewart said of her ample pre-production time. “I would have been terrified I had to jump in, so I felt really confident with it when I went into it. I didn’t feel like I was attached to specific lines and stuff, which I would kill myself if I felt that I had to know exactly what I was going to say.” Stewart has received rave reviews for her performance from director Rupert Sanders. “Kristen is a very driven, visceral, intuitive actress. From a director’s point of view, it’s great to get into her headspace,” Sanders told MTV News. “We did a lot of work together on the script and character, and she really helped inform me how that character was feeling, which really helped my process getting the character onscreen. Kristen was doing a lot of her stunt work, she was riding horses, she was jumping from high precipices into freezing cold water, she was fighting dwarves — she’s gung-ho.” I LOVE Josh Horowitz!!! He asks interesting questions and Kristen is very comfortable around him Youtube after the break cos we all know how MTV is…..Otherwise the bold comments by Kristen seen above is exactly what she says in the sneak peek clip In case you want some details on her shoes Kristen On Jay Leno Kristen Stewart was on Jay Leno tonight to promote Snow White and the Huntsman Her appearance on the Tonight Show will air tonight on NBC 11:35 EST. Just a preview vid… Plus a gallery below and fan tweets Girlee24 Just got out of the #Leno show. Kristen was so cute! Very casual. Said no heels, I hurt my ankle. She was cute. Very funny. Fill you in later. Paps are outside on the street waiting for her to leave. She talked abt BD reshoots – they did more of the first hunt. And talked abt working with Chucky type dolls. @_namelessfool She was super cute when they showed the swath clip. When the Huntsman said “TROLL!!” she was mouthing the words along too. “I wasn’t trying to walk with ultimate swag” Kristen on why she wasn’t wearing heels and ~~limping while walking into the show. And I’m using the word limping very loosely because I didn’t even notice.She said the reshoots of BD were for the first hunt. Wishing we could have heard her convo with Randy Jackson during commercial because she looked reeeeally into the convo lol. They showed a clip of a guy doing the douggie then he got hit by an icecream truck Kirsten jumped off her seat snapped her fingers laughing. Leno mentioned how she was named best dressed in the UK and she said that still doesn’t effect the way she dresses. Yeah idk what other interesting thing was said….really not a great interview but she was all sorts of adorable in it. My favorite part of the show was when Randy and Kristen fist bumped lol. Sadly it was during a commercial break. @DrownInIt So great! Looked beautiful, red blazer and tee, skinny pants, gorge hair, adorbs interview! Love her!! Talked BD reshoots (the first hunt) and a little Renesmee. She loves Mackenzie but not the fake Nessie dolls. Asked about her fave birthday (long pause) and then prompted talked about her 18th. ay said SWATH is not a chick flick but an action flick. K said which I think is a chick flick. Def was walking with a limp. Said she wasn’t just trying to have “swag” when she came out. V cool new clip in the dark forest (K briefly forgot it was aww). She made an ack face watching when they showed her close up. Leno talked abt her best dressed award from “British press” and she said that’s funny bc they’re so “smaht and chic.” accent Said she’d rather feed a horse an apple than “kick it in the ass and tell it to go”. Doesn’t like being assertive with them. @robkris13 m not a fashion person but she was wearing leather skinny pants and a red jacket – hair was down – so beautiful!! She talked abt her favorite b’day, getting over fear of horses, and she did get an injury during filming in VanCity recently!! Jay showed a clip from SWATH and I watched her while it was playing…she looked so happy…she lowered head & shyly smiled For those asking: yes it was a new clip wirh her, Chris & a troll! Source Website: www.breakingdawnnews.org.com Category:Blog posts